


The Final Moments of Venom Snake

by SadPrivilege



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers, big boss - Freeform, outer heaven, platonic, venom snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadPrivilege/pseuds/SadPrivilege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solid Snake destroys Metal Gear TX-55, he leaves Venom Snake to die in the empty hallways of Outer Heaven. Snake has said his goodbyes, but there's still one more person to talk to: Big Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Moments of Venom Snake

**Author's Note:**

> -BEWARE-  
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN EPISODE 46. IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED MGSV, DO NOT READ THIS STORY

“Kaz...”  
“Boss?”  
“It’s the phantom.”   
“Of course. What do you want?”  
“I’m gonna be dead in a few minutes. I’m sorry. For everything.”  
“Fuck off. Tell the Boss I said hi.”  
Static. Just one more person he had to talk to.

“Ahab, do you copy? Ahab? Damn it, Ahab, answer me!” Big Boss’s voice rang through the empty hallway of Outer Heaven, along with the incessant beeping of a timed explosion about to go off, enveloping both Snake and Outer Heaven itself in its fiery grasp. Snake slowly brought his right hand up to his ear, the crackle of the radio making him jump.  
“This is… Ahab… Ishmael...? Is that you…?” Every word brought immense amounts of pain to Snake. He heard a small chuckle from the other side of the call.  
“I thought you were dead, Snake.” Big Boss said. Snake smiled weakly.  
“I survived… for eleven years… with your name. I can… take a beating.” He said, wincing between breaths. Snake could almost hear Big Boss grimace.  
“You don’t sound good.” He said quietly. Snake looked down at his blood soaked abdomen and sighed, but immediately gasped in pain.  
“Argh!!” He shouted, the sound echoing for what seemed like forever. He regained his composure enough to start talking again. “Your son… he’s pretty good…” Big Boss laughed a little.  
“So I’ve heard. He’ll be after me next.” He replied, his smile slowly fading into a frown. Snake noticed his sudden silence.  
“Boss? Are you-” He started. Big Boss cut him off.  
“Just… call me John.”  
“All right… John.” Snake heard the beeping get faster. It was almost time. “John…” Snake said with a weak smile. Big Boss cocked an eyebrow.  
“Ahab. What’s wrong?” He asked. Snake started laughing a little, laughter quickly turning to cries of pain. “Ahab!?” Big Boss shouted. Snake calmed down, but still felt the searing pain in his abdomen. Each breath, each sound he made, brought a whole new kind of pain.  
“It’s… it’s nothing. Just… I thought your name… I thought it would be a little… a little less normal. The… the legendary soldier: John.” Big Boss breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that his friend wasn’t dead. Yet.  
“Yeah, an old friend said something like that. You probably knew him.” He said with a little smile. “I haven’t seen him in eleven years…” Big Boss went silent again. Snake knew that the pain of losing his phantom, his friends, and his entire life before ’75 was all piling up on him. Snake coughed, and gasped in pain yet again. The beeping grew louder and faster. He went silent. “Ahab…?” Big Boss said quietly, expecting the worst.  
“I’ve… not got that long… left.” Snake said weakly. “Either the explosion’s gonna kill me…, or these wounds are gonna finish me. Either way…, I’m gonna be gone soon.” Big Boss closed his eye, expecting an explosion, a scream of pain, and then static. There was silence for a full minute.  
“Ahab?” Big Boss said once more.  
“John.”  
“I’m sorry.” He said in a voice that was barely recognizable. In all the years Snake had known John, he had never heard him like this.  
“I know.” As the beeping got louder and louder and faster and faster, Snake smiled.  
“John?”  
“Ahab?”  
“Kaz said hi.” Snake said. Big Boss finally broke. All the tears he had held back for thirty years were rushing forward. He slumped over his desk, letting the tears fall as he himself heard Snake take one last breath of fresh air before the sound of an explosion came through his ear. “AHAB!!!” It was already too late. With one last scream of pain, Snake died. Big Boss heard Snake’s body slump over and hit the ground. Dead.  
“Ahab… Ahab…”

Snake opened his eyes to the blinding sun and… Big Boss? “C’mon, we haven’t got all day! Move!” He headed off towards the chopper. Next to it, Kaz was there, all limbs intact. Mother Base soldiers were all saluting Big Boss as he climbed into the chopper. _What the hell…? Am I… back in MSF? How?_ Suddenly, a thought hit him: _what is my name? I’m not Snake, since the real Snake is right in front of me. I am… my name is… Ishmael. Yes, Ishmael. That was my name._ Suddenly, his codec beeped. “Come _on_ , Ishmael! We have to get to Chico and Paz!” _No. No, this can’t happen. He had to warn Big Boss—warn John—that this would be the end for both of them._ “Boss, I-” There was a crackle, and the codec disconnected. _Damn it._ One other thought haunted Ishmael; _How was I right about my name, even though I didn’t remember it? U_ _nless…_ Ishmael rushed to the closest bathroom, just to find a mirror. Big Boss continuously called him on the codec, but Ishmael ignored him. He finally found a bathroom, and immediately ran to the mirror. In the mirror, he saw a man with mid length white hair, a white beard, a scarred face, shrapnel lodged in the leftmost area of his forehead… Big Boss’s phantom. He raised his left hand in front of his face. Bionic. So he was right. Just to make sure, he turned around and said one word:  
“Quiet?”  
A blinding light enveloped him, and Quiet walked toward him. Ishmael stood statue still as she got closer. She stopped a couple feet from him.  
“So, I was right. I’m dead.” He said. Quiet smiled a little.  
“We both are.” She replied.  
“You came back.” Ishmael said. Quiet closed her eyes, still smiling as she put her arms around Ishmael’s neck.  
“I’ve always been here. Always.”  
“We could have worked together, you know. You didn’t have to leave.” Ishmael said.  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Quiet replied in a low voice. Ishmael cupped her cheek in his bionic hand, and stroked her cheek absent mindedly.  
“So this is where I’m supposed to spend the rest of eternity?”  
“I guess so.”   
Ishmael nodded in silence, watching as Big Boss left Mother Base. Alone.


End file.
